Stay with me
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Aclaraciones: Ambos protagonistas son chicos, si no te gusta esta clase de escritos por favor evita leerlos. Sakumo es popular inteligente y apuesto pero su vida siempre se ve opacada por el amor no correspondido que siente Naruto hacia él, o bueno, eso era lo que creía.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Stay with me - Quédate conmigo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SakuNaru**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Género: Romance - Yaoi.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Ambos protagonistas son chicos, si no te gusta esta clase de escritos por favor evita leerlos.**

* * *

**Stay with me.**

**Capítulo único.**

Suspiró, agotado. Era la última hora de clase, pronto tendría la oportunidad de salir de aquella aula y poder huir hacia el club de judo; y aunque él también estuviera allí podría ignorar más fácilmente aquellas miradas furtivas que le mandaba.

Se sentía acosado.

Y bueno, ¿cómo no estarlo?, después de llevar una amistad de años con Naruto donde éste siempre lo amó le colocaba los pelos de punta, era simplemente asqueroso. El maldito rubio que siempre actuaba como idiota y sonreía de forma zorruna que le levantaba los ánimos poseía sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia él, otro hombre.

Suspiró de nuevo, el rubio comenzó una conversación con la chica que se sentaba frente a él, Hyuuga Hinata. Entonces, la morena frente a él se giró viéndole la cara de zombie que mantenía. - ¿Qué pasa idiota? – Preguntó con sutileza la chica.

– Tan linda como siempre Sasuko-chan. – La morena frunció el ceño por el estúpido sufijo. – Sólo me siento agotado, la presencia de Naruto se hace más intensa y la verdad me cuesta ignorar sus sentimientos. – Recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar esto?, la mayoría de las chicas piensan que somos pareja, cuando se le confiesa alguna chica sólo dice "¡Me gusta Sakumo!", ¡idiota! – Gruñó irritado.

- ¿Y por qué no lo aceptas simplemente? – Soltó la morena viéndose el manicure con cierto desinterés pues prefería hacer aquello que ver la peluca rosa de su amigo. – De todas formas, para ti está bien después de que puedas meter tu pene en cualquier hoyo. – Murmuró, soltando una pequeña risa imaginándose a Sakumo en tal situación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pues tal frase le había tomado por sorpresa. - ¡Me haces ver como un ninfómano!, además, te recuerdo de que sigo albergando sentimientos por ti, Sasuko-chan. – Gruñó ofendido.

– No me interesas. – Fue el crudo rechazo que recibió el chico de cabello rosa por parte de la morena, pues ésta hablaba enserio al decir aquello ya que después de tantos años conociendo a Haruno aún le veía como un amigo o un play boy pero nada más. Auchs.

– Podrías ser más gentil, Sasuko-chan. – Murmuró pegando de nuevo su frente en el escritorio y dejando caer sus brazos a los lados esta vez decaído pues ahora no sólo cargaba con el peso de ser asechado por los sentimientos de Naruto sino que también era crudamente rechazado por la chica que quería.

– Si no soy directa, sólo se tomarán falsas esperanzas, ya tengo alguien que me gusta y no pienso perderla por malos entendidos. – Fueron las palabras dichas por la chica Uchiha quien dándole una rápida mirada a la chica Hyuuga se vio a sí misma encantada por el aura de ingenuidad que poseía la de ojos perlados, una de las tantas cosas que le habían cautivado. – Y no me importa si es asqueroso después de que ambos lo quieran todo está bien. – Murmuró, mientras dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa al ver cómo Hinata se sonrojaba y soltaba una pequeña risa en compañía de Naruto.

– Te gusta mucho, ¿eh?, no demuestres tantas emociones frente a alguien que sufre por ti. – Soltó sonriendo levemente pues aunque el rechazo fuera algo que no le agradaba en absoluto confesaba estar feliz de que la chica que tanto añoró por años era feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

– Te lo mereces, por hacer sufrir a Naruto, bastardo. - Gruñó la morena retomando la compostura y volviendo a su actitud fría y sin sentimientos que demostraba a todo el mundo, a todos menos a Hinata. Dando por terminada la conversación se giró hacia el otro par de chicos quienes hablan amenamente sobre algún tema, y, entrometiéndose en la conversación dejó abandonado al chico de cabellos rosas quien suspiró con desaliento de nuevo.

– ¿Hacer sufrir a Naruto…? – Murmuró con sorpresa repitiendo las palabras dichas por su compañera de conversación hace solo unos momentos. _Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto me ha querido desde siempre… ha debido ser difícil para él…_

Suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose aún más desanimado. Ahora se sentía confuso, una parte porque odiaba que Naruto lo amara pero por otra se sentía culpable por todo el tiempo que el chico le ha querido y ha sido rechazado indirectamente por él. – No es mi problema… es su culpa por enamorarse de mí. – Susurró con molestia dando por hecho que no estaba obligado a corresponder los sentimientos del rubio, sólo así pudo alejar todo tipo de pensamiento negativo lejos de él y logrando con ello ignorar aquel dolor en su pecho llamado "culpa" y tal vez algo más.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya vestido con su uniforme de instituto, su maletín y tras haberse calzado los zapatos con los que caminaba fuera del instituto se despidió de algunos compañeros quienes pasaron junto a él y salió del lugar.

Caminó hasta la salida de la gran institución donde ya varios estudiantes que se quedaban hasta tarde por estar en sus clubes pasaban la entrada y se despedían del maestro de turno, bostezó con cansancio, ese día el entrenamiento le había dejado un poco entumido pues había tenido que practicar más de lo normal para poder evitar a toda costa a Naruto por lo que rogaba llegar pronto a casa, darse un buen baño que relajara todo su cuerpo y así dormir plácidamente aquella noche.

En plena salida se encontró con algunas chicas de primer año quienes le despedían con un "Adiós, Sakumo-sempai" pues él ya estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria y al parecer era bastante popular entre el sexo femenino, claro, si no fuera por Naruto y sus constantes confesiones de su eterno amor hacia él tal vez hasta tendría un club de fans como Sasuko-chan, ignorando sus pensamiento se limitó a sonreír con "encanto" mientras se despedía de sus kohais.

No negaba que era popular, después de todo tenía buen físico, era bueno en la lucha y tenía excelentes calificaciones pues a pesar de parecer en situaciones como un galán era muy inteligente. Las chicas se fijaban en él al instante, su apuesto rostro el cual se veía resaltado por sus brillantes ojos verdes y su cabello rosa le daban un efecto de play boy dotes que aprovechaba al máximo cada vez que se le presentaba alguna oportunidad con una chica y sus deseos de ser conquistada por él.

Si no fuera por él, por ese rubio idiota… - ¡Oeeee!, ¡Sakumo!, ¡Espérame-ttebayo! – Paró en seco al escuchar aquel llamado. _Y yo creía que hoy podría librarme de él. _Pensó viendo ya muy lejano ese merecido descanso que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, ahora estaba seguro de que Naruto le arrastraría a algún sitio con tal de acaparar su atención un poco más antes de separarse por caminos distintos e ir a casa_ -_ ¡P-Por qué me dejas-ttebayo! – Gritó el rubio quien corría presuroso tras el chico de cabello rosa, al llegar a su lado agitado y con la respiración entrecortada se dobló un poco tomando bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración.

– Creí que tal vez hoy podría irme a casa tranquilo. – Fue lo que dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo sin darle chance al rubio de descansar un poco más. Naruto le vio con sorpresa desde atrás notando cómo el chico Haruno avanzaba a paso suave resignado de que tendrían que caminar de nuevo juntos la mayor parte del trayecto a casa. Bajó la mirada sintiendo ese leve dolor que siempre le provocaba el rechazo de su amor de infancia, pues, aunque sus acciones no los demostraran él sufría bastante por los desplantes que recibía del otro. - ¿Qué esperas? – Fue la pregunta hecha por Sakumo quien parando su caminar le miró por sobre el hombro dándole a entender que moviera su trasero. - ¿No dijiste que hoy querías comer un poco de ramen? – Preguntó con media sonrisa en sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos. – Camina de una vez, idiota, o te dejaré. – Sentenció soltando un bufido y comenzando de nuevo su caminar. Su mirada azulina se iluminó, sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues aunque sólo fuera por instantes sentía que Sakumo le aceptaba en una parte de su corazón y que esa parte sólo le pertenecía a él.

- ¡No me perdería un tazón de ramen por nada-ttebayo! – Soltó recobrando su habitual emoción y explosiva personalidad mientras le daba alcance al peli rosa. Ambos caminaban de forma calmada, uno junto al otro compartiendo un momento que tal vez para Sakumo era los mismo de siempre pero para Naruto era muy preciado pues era una de las pocas oportunidades que se le presentaban para estar sólo ellos dos. – Ne, ne. – Soltó acaparando la atención del peli rosa. - Hoy en clases estaba hablando con Hinata-chan. Ella me ha dicho que tendrá una cita con Sasuko mañana. – El rubio sonrió con emoción. – Hinata-chan está muy nerviosa porque siempre es demasiado torpe y no quiere arruinarlo, pero, sé que Sasuko también lo está. – Soltó una pequeña risa divertida imaginándose a ambas chicas en alguna situación vergonzosa e inesperadamente le pareció que se verían demasiado tiernas.

En cambio Haruno arqueó una ceja incrédulo ante las palabras que había pronunciado su acompañante pues aunque Naruto y Sasuko compartían cierto lazo de amistad inquebrantable y que ni él mismo podría llegar a tener con la Uchiha le pareció que era estúpido y poco creíble.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuko nerviosa?, ¡jaja!, ¡No digas tonterías! – Soltó con burla descartando inmediatamente tal pensamiento, la simple idea de imaginarse a la chica Uchiha de esa forma le era imposible.

- ¡Te digo que es así-ttebayo!, ¡Sasuko fue la primera que se enamoró así que…!, así que… - La risa de Sakumo se quedó atrás al ver el repentino cambio de actitud que tomó Naruto, éste bajó la mirada cabizbajo dejando ver una faceta de tristeza en su rostro, algo que a Sakumo simplmente le desagradaba y no porque se viera feo o algo por el estilo sino más bien el ser testigo del sufrimiento que por momentos embargaba al Uzumaki. – Sé que ella está asustada, aunque no lo demuestra. ¿Y si la persona a la que quiere se decepciona si conoce su verdadero ser?, ¿y si sus sentimientos no son totalmente correspondidos?, ¿y si… ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad en primer lugar? – Murmuró cada pregunta con tal deje de tristeza que Sakumo tuvo que virar el rostro sintiéndose un cobarde al no poder enfrentar aquella mirada tan solitaria en Naruto, simplemente verle de aquella forma hacía que de nuevo su conciencia le atacara y su pecho se comprimiera . – Da miedo… y duele, duele mucho. – El tono que utilizó estremeció a Sakumo, entonces tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía se atrevió a ver el rostro de su acompañante quien veía el cielo distraído.

La sorpresa le golpeó tras ver al rubio en tal estado, pues, para él verlo de aquella forma en mucho tiempo le daba un amargo sabor en la boca, no le agradaba verlo tan vulnerable y solitario, tan lastimado.

Sintió una presión en el pecho de nuevo que le impidió respirar con tranquilidad, al verlo así, cabizbajo y con esa expresión tan desolada que siempre era escondida tras su brillante sonrisa zorruna se detuvo un instante a pensar "¿cuántas noches Naruto habría pensado de aquella forma?", "¿cuánto tiempo ha cubierto aquella faceta con su habitual sonrisa?". Suspiró sabiendo que era imposible para él verlo así. – Idiota. – Dándole una palmada en la espalda salió de su mundo lleno de pensamientos y con ello sacando a Naruto del suyo aunque claro también adolorido por la fuerza con la que le golpeó. – En el amor se sufre pero también se es feliz, ¿no?, ellas sabrán cómo superar sus miedos después de que lo hagan juntas. ¿Cierto?– Preguntó dándole una sonrisa llena de confianza al Uzumaki como diciéndole "No te preocupes", algo que logró calmar ese remolino de tristeza en el cual se había sumergido. Naruto sonrió al verle sonreír recordando de que aunque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos Sakumo le permitía estar a su lado como un amigo y aunque fuera poco era suficiente para él.

– Sí, tienes razón… - Aceptó ya más calmado posando su mirada al frente donde debía estar desde el principio. – Debe ser lindo tener un amor correspondido. – Murmuró adquiriendo un juguetón sonrojo en sus mejillas de tan solo recordar las noches en las que sueña siendo correspondido por Sakumo y donde se prometen amor eterno. – Aunque no a todos se les concede.

Sintió de nuevo ese sabor amargo en su boca ante las palabras que fueron dichas por el Uzumaki. _No tienes que poner esa mirada idiota… sabes que estoy aquí, ¿por qué te empeñas en dejar ver esos sentimientos que tienes hacia mí?, ¿por qué si nunca te me has confesado?_

Se preguntó mentalmente recordando que los sentimientos de Naruto siempre han estado allí pero nunca los ha escuchado salir de sus labios, no frente a él. Entonces una interrogación llegó a su mente. Si Naruto tomara el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos, ¿qué le diría?, ¿lo aceptaría?, ¿o estaría dispuesto a abandonar aquella amistad que nació en mitad del año del jardín de niños?

¿Qué haría si aquello sucedía?

Tragó grueso al pensar en ello, no lo sabía, simplemente no sabría qué hacer si aquello llegara a suceder pues la sola idea de perder a Naruto le daba terror.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Como todos los fines de semana despertó igual de temprano a su horario normal de clases, se preparó una bebida con varias vitaminas y la bebió antes de partir. Corrió entre las calles de su sector rumbo al parque cercano donde podría trotar un poco sin ser molestado, en el caminó saludó a algunas personas que pasaban cerca dando algún paseo o abriendo las puertas de sus negocios.

Al llegar al lugar siguió con la rutina de trotar encontrando en su camino como siempre a Lee-sempai, un superior con quien compartía tiempo entrenando en algunos fines de semana. Luego después de una hora de trotar y practicar un poco de boxeo con su sempai y hacer ejercicios abdominales se despidió ésta vez cambiando de rumbo directo hacia casa de Naruto.

Al llegar allí fue recibido por el padre de Naruto, Minato-san, quien le saludó amablemente antes de partir rumbo a su trabajo como vicepresidente en la empresa familiar de los Uzumaki. Pasó por la cocina donde encontró a Kushina-san quien se veía tan hermosa como siempre moverse de aquí para allá ocupada en su mundo de verduras y la estufa encendida. - ¡Sakumo-kun buenos días!, ¿aún no has desayunado? – Negó levemente observando a la hermosa mujer, si Naruto hubiera sido chica sin duda habría sido bastante lindo pues la complexión de su madre y sus rasgos faciales le habrían venido muy bien.

_¿Qué estupideces estoy pensado?, _se regañó a sí mismo después de caer en cuenta las tonterías en las que a veces pensaba.

- ¿Naruto ya despertó? – La madre negó cambiando instantáneamente aquella dulce faceta materna por la parecida a la de un ogro.

– Ese perezoso no se despierta ni aunque le derribe la puerta a golpes-ttebane. – Sonrió divertido, era hermosa pero tenía un carácter un tanto especial, aunque la comprendía pues Naruto parecía un oso en hibernación cada vez que dormía y tenía que ser golpeado y lanzado lejos de la cama para poder ser despertado.

– Iré a levantarlo. – Susurró corriendo escaleras arriba directo hacia la habitación del rubio, al llegar allí abrió la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe sin ningún temor por hacer ruido. Allí encontró al mencionado rubio tendido en sobre su cama llevando sólo unos bóxer de color naranja, la cobija desordenada y lanzada a los pies mientras abrazaba con posesión la almohada. - ¡Levántate de una buena vez, idiota! – Gritó lanzando al pobre chico al suelo de un solo jalón.

- ¡Ah! – Soltó el rubio al sentir la dureza del frío suelo y el doloroso golpe que recibió tras ello. - ¡Sakumo-kun por qué siempre eres tan agresivo-ttebayo! – Se quejó adolorido mientras se sentaba tratando de despertarse totalmente, aunque después de aquel golpe no quedaba pizca de sueño en él. - ¡No me imagino cómo serías de brusco al tener sexo!, ¡de sólo pensarlo me duele todo el cuerpo-ttebayo! – Anunció llevando ambas manos hasta su aparato reproductor el cual cubrió con temor. Frunció el ceño indignado pues aunque le dijeran que era una bestia en la cama el rubio exageraba.

- ¡Deja de hablar idioteces y vístete! – El rubio se fijó en que llevaba sólo su bóxer naranja, se sonrojó a tope avergonzado no porque lo viera un chico sino porque era Sakumo quien lo veía así, fue en solo un instante en el que levantándose de golpe corrió fuera de la habitación dejando tras él sólo el rastro de su sombra. - ¿Qué fue esa expresión? – Se preguntó asombrado después de procesar la reacción y el pudor con la que actuó Naruto. Era normal entre hombres verse en ropa interior, ¿por qué tuvo que sonrojarse de tal forma?

Su mente comenzó a rememorar aquel instante y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos fueron atraídos por la forma del cuerpo bronceado que poseía Naruto, como éste asistía al club de judo se veía que tenía los músculos bien tonificados pero manteniendo aún cierta delicadeza que contrastada con su piel bronceada le daba una imagen bonita, además sus bóxers resaltaban su… oh Dios, no, no, no, ¡no!, ¿desde cuándo pensaba que Naruto era lindo?, ¿y por qué se fijó en su paquete?, eso estaba mal, después de todo él decía que esas cosas eran asquerosas, ¿entonces? Al parecer tenía problemas y muy graves.

_Tal vez esté frustrado porque no he tenido mucha acción últimamente, tal vez deba salir con alguna chica y distraerme, de todas formas tener tanto tiempo a Naruto y su aura rosa a mi alrededor me ha agotado. Sí, debe ser eso… _

Aquello fue lo que su mente maquinó para tratar de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, no es como si tuviera alguna atracción sexual hacia Naruto era sólo que estaba frustrado sexualmente. Se tiró en la cama del rubio imaginando que tal vez éste no saldría pronto del baño pues estaría metiendo la cabeza bajo la regadera con la intensión de que su rostro dejara de estar rojo y su actitud olviera a ser la misma, así que mientras esperaba se permitió relajarse un poco hasta que éste llegara.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado ante el ejercicio de aquella mañana, se permitió relajar su cuerpo pareciendo que se habría quedado dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó luego de ello, sólo escuchó pasos y luego cómo éstos se detenían en la puerta de la habitación por lo que dedujo que sería Naruto quien le veía desde allí, le escuchó suspirar y caminar hacia su armario confirmando que en realidad era el rubio. – Si te acuestas en mi cama sólo dejarás tu aroma en ella. – Murmuró Naruto dándole la espalda mientras revisaba su armario con poca atención. – No me amas pero aun así tampoco te alejas de mí… eso duele Sakumo. – Fue lo dicho por Naruto que aunque su tono fue bajo Sakumo pudo escuchar perfectamente. Abrió levemente los ojos observando al rubio a sus espaldas quien sólo traía una toalla enrollada en la cintura, entonces cuando creía que no podía ver más de Naruto éste lanzó la toalla que le cubría el trasero dejando a la vista su perfecta desnudes pues al parecer el chico creía que Sakumo dormía profundamente.

_E-Ese idiota… _

El rubio escogió un bóxer de color negro que le apretaba el trasero dejándole una linda vista aquellos glúteos siendo presionados por la tela de su ropa interior, se sonrojó levemente mientras seguía observando al chico no sabiendo si esa era una horrible situación o si debía sentirse feliz después de ver el cuerpo que poseía Naruto. _Otra vez estoy pensando idioteces…_

Uzumaki se colocó una camiseta naranja en conjunto con unos bermudas negros que le llegaban a la rodilla, era solo ropa para estar en casa pues aún era temprano, lo vio tomar una pequeña toalla con la cual comenzó a secar sus rubios cabellos.

Entonces cuando el rubio se giró cerró completamente los ojos fingiendo dormir plácidamente. Naruto se sentó a su lado con suavidad temiendo llegar a despertarlo. – Tu cabello se ve húmedo, de seguro hoy también saliste a correr un rato-ttebayo. – Murmuró tocando con delicadeza el cabello rosa de Sakumo, acariciando con una ternura que no conocía su rostro. – Que dedicado, siempre viéndote tan genial aun cuando duermes. – Las caricias pararon y la mano que antes tocaba su cabello dejó de sentirse por lo que pensó que le dejaría solo para que durmiera tranquilamente, la sorpresa llegó cuando sintió movimientos en la cama y segundos después las calidez del cuerpo de Naruto quien se recostaba a su lado apegándose un poco a él. – Déjame disfrutar ésta fantasía un poco más, antes de aceptar la realidad. – Lo escuchó murmurar mientras acortaba la poca distancia que yacía entre ambos y terminaba por apegar el rostro a su pecho. – Sakumo… - Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la dulzura con la que fue pronunciada su nombre, sentía el cariño que Naruto le profesaba y la cercanía de ambos no ayudaba a calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

Se sintió descubierto, estaba seguro de que el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto así que esperaba una reacción como la que usó cuando fue visto en ropa interior y huiría en cualquier momento fuera del lugar. Pero éste sólo se tensó tal vez porque se dio cuenta del cambio de patrón que hubo en el pecho de Sakumo o porque simplemente su tacto le quemaba. Luego, no sabiendo qué más esperar de Naruto éste le sorprendió al instante en el que con el cuerpo tembloroso se abrazó a él.

_¿Por qué tiemblas idiota?, ¿qué sucede? _

– Con sólo tu aroma empiezo a excitarme, pero, si llegara a hacer algo sé que me matarías a golpes así que como siempre me contendré-ttebayo. – Se sonrojó bastante al escuchar aquella sorpresiva confesión, agradecía que el rubio no le viera al rostro por estar lo suficientemente concentrado en escuchar los latidos de su corazón. – No quiero que me odies… la sola idea de que me podrías llegar a odiar me lleva a la locura…

_¡¿Por qué me dices algo como eso?!, ¡idiota!_

Lo sintió relajarse, sintió lo fría que estaba su piel al haber tomado una ducha y la suavidad de ésta al rosarse con la suya, sintió también la calidez que le irradiaba a través de su tacto, el cómo le tocaba con tal suavidad y amo que le hacía estremecer, la delicadeza con la que sus brazos se aferraban a él como si fuera lo más preciado, lo más querido. Se sentía muy inquieto, cuando se encontraba con Naruto no podía ignorar esa sensación de sentirse amado que tanto tiempo estuvo allí.

Ser tratado como el ser más especial por aquel chico debería ser considerado el regalo más preciado, de que sus ojos lo veían con un brillo abrumador y su cuerpo actuaba por inercia respondiendo a todos sus actos. Se sentía ansioso, era la primera vez que empezaba a temerle a Naruto y la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Empezaba a temerle a lo que Naruto llegaba a hacerle con sólo amarle.

_Necesito relajarme. _Pensó, sintiéndose inquieto por lo sucedido en aquel instante, no sólo mentalmente sino de forma física pues de nuevo pensaba que tal vez lo que necesitaba su cuerpo era descargarse.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sintió el cuerpo pesado y que le dificultaba un poco respirar, trató de moverse con la intensión de cambiar su cuerpo a una posición más cómoda para sus pulmones, pero, fue su sorpresa el no poder lograrlo pues aquello que le cortaba la respiración se aferraba a él como si fuera una almohada o un gran peluche. Entreabrió los ojos con cansancio, divisó el lugar en el que se encontraba y con sorpresa recordó dónde se encontraba y quién se mantenía entre sus brazos.

Y sí, decía entre sus brazos porque no sólo el chico de cabello rubio se encontraba aferrado a su cuerpo, él también, rodeando con posesión la cintura de Naruto. Al instante alejó sus manos del Uzumaki como si el hecho de que sus manos rozaran la piel bronceada de éste lograra atraer sensaciones nada placenteras a su parecer. Trató de moverle de encima suyo pero éste chico se hacía el imposible. - ¡Despierta de una buenas vez! – Gruñó cuando el rubio se apegó más a su cuerpo ronroneando su nombre en sueños.

- ¡Oigan!, ¿por qué no han bajado a tomar el almuerzo?, ¿acaso también piensan saltárselo como el desayuno-ttebane? – La voz de la madre de la casa le llegó con sorpresa dándole la noticia de que se había dormido por bastante tiempo algo que le agregó más intensidad a sus deseos de levantarse y obligar a Naruto a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Naruto levántate! – Empezó a sacudir al rubio quien sonreía como idiota mientras murmuraba "Dame un beso… Sakumo", chistó irritado y olvidando de quién era la casa y dejando de lado la amabilidad que siempre yacía en él mandó todo al carajo y le plantó un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

- ¡Ahh! – Se quejó éste mientras aturdido se sobaba la zona afectada entredormido y adolorido. - ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡eso duele-ttebayo! – Soltó indignado viéndole con mala cara.

– Tu madre nos llama para tomar el almuerzo. – El rubio se calmó al instante y con una gran sonrisa se levantó de la cama emocionado, después de todo era hora de su almuerzo.

Sonrió divertido viendo la emoción del chico, sin duda Naruto era como un niño.

Cuando llegaron al comedor unos deliciosos platos de Ramen los esperaba. _Kushina-san es muy hermosa pero es como si su dieta sólo fuera constituida por Ramen. _Pensó con desaliento imaginándose al pobre Minato quien tenía que compartir vivienda con dos frikis del Ramen, pobre hombre.

- ¡Genial!, ¡Ramen! – Soltó Naruto lanzándose hacia un asiento y tomando los palillos. – Sakumo, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora-ttebayo? – Preguntó el rubio mientras llevaba una tanda de fideos a su boca después de murmurar un "gracias por la comida".

– Ir a casa. – Respondió mientras soplaba un poco los fideos.

- ¿Ehhh?, ¡quédate aquí-ttebayo! – Soltó el rubio disconforme.

– No, más tarde tengo una cita. – Dijo, no con malas intenciones pero sí sabiendo que con ello el rubio se rendiría enseguida a tratar de convencerle.

– Oh. – Murmuró el rubio cambiando abruptamente su temperamento explosivo a uno aturdido. – Bueno, era de esperarse que tuvieras una cita después de todo eres muy popular... – Soltó sonriendo forzadamente.

– Deberías salir también, con alguna chica. – El rubio le miró con sorpresa, sus siempre expresivos ojos azul zafiro dejaban ver ese mar de confusión en la que se encontraba.

– Ah… t-tal vez tengas razón… - Susurró tratando de sonreír como lo hacía habitualmente, que mal lo hacía. – Tal vez deba rendirme-ttebayo. – Murmuró bajo posando su azulina mirada en el tazón de Ramen. Sakumo se mantuvo en silencio mientras comía fingiendo inocencia, sí, sabía que era un maldito bastardo por hacerle tal desplante, por ignorar aquellos sentimientos que lo asechan con tal fervor, se sentía culpable y la prueba de ello estaba en su pecho que le gritaba con desesperación que hiciera algo ¡lo que fuera! con tal de quitar aquella expresión de dolor que se mostraba en el rostro del rubio.

_Lo siento Naruto pero no creo poder corresponderte, no lo he hecho en todos estos años y no creo hacerlo ahora. _Así era la vida, él amó a Sasuko por tanto tiempo pero ella simplemente buscó alguien más, a Hinata. – Entonces… ¿t-te parece si me llevas hoy? – Vio con sorpresa la cara del rubio, éste se encontraba en una situación contradictoria entre el ir, ver a Sakumo feliz junto a otra chica y rendirse dolorosamente o quedarse en casa imaginando todo lo que la cita de Sakumo y él harían.

- ¿Una cita doble? – Preguntó con sorpresa, el rubio asintió levemente.

- ¡Claro-ttebayo!, ¿acaso esperas que te vea todo acaramelado con otra chica toda la cita? – Sonrió divertido. - ¡Preséntame a una chica linda-ttebayo! – Soltó con explosividad el rubio. Por un momento sintió un sabor amargo en el paladar y alegando que tal vez era la comida se limtió a asentir levemente hacia el efusivo rubio.

– ¿Cómo te gustan?, ¿de senos grandes? – El rubio se sonrojó levemente.

_¿Por qué te sonrojas idiota?, _pensó sintiendo cierta irritación, ¿qué acaso era virgen?

– P-Prefiero las de pecho plano… - Murmuró rascándose con vergüenza la mejilla. – ¡Y que sea divertida-ttebayo! – Se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio procesando la información, ¿pecho plano?, ¿divertida?

– Lolicon. – Soltó con burla logrando que el rubio se alterara.

_Por lo menos ahora intentas salir con alguien, es una buena forma para que te olvides de mí. _Pensó mientras empezaba una pelea contra el rubio sobre quién tenía el gusto más extraño en mujeres.

_Simplemente no puedo perderte como amigo Naruto, perdón, por hacerte amarme por tanto tiempo, haciéndote verme desde una esquina de mi vida manteniéndote en la posición de amigo, soy un idiota ¿no?_

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

Y ahí estaban, ambos portando ropa casual, pantalones de mezclilla negros junto a zapatos blancos y una camisa, naranja para Naruto y roja para Sakumo. - ¿Por qué siento que nos vemos iguales? – Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, el rubio sonrió divertido.

- ¡Tú me copiaste-ttebayo! – Estuvo a punto de plantarle un golpe al Uzumaki por tan burla tan estúpida pero al escuchar un par de risas carismáticas ambos viraron el rostro hasta ver a dos chicas verlos entretenidas.

- ¡Shizune-sempai! – Sonrió como galán de telenovela mientras se acercaba a la morena. – Perdona por el cambio de planes tan repentino. La aludida negó levemente.

– No hay problema Sakumo-kun, traje conmigo a una chica que vive en mi vecindario – Señaló mostrando a una rubia de cabello largo y ojos violetas, nada mal.

– Me llamo Shion, es un placer. – Se presentó la chica sonriéndole a él.

– Encantado Shion-san. - Respondió. – Él es mi amigo, Naruto. – Presentó señalando al rubio que se mantenía en silencio y un poco aletargado. – Hey, saluda. – Le susurró dándole un pequeño empujón. Naruto despertó de sus pensamientos y como era normal se presentó de forma efusiva mientras dejaba ver su carismática forma de ser, las chicas se veían cómodas con él.

Mientras caminaban los cuatro rumbo a una tienda de postres charlaban animadamente riendo e interactuando entre todos, pudo notar que la chica llamada Shion mostraba gran interés en Naruto pues no perdía oportunidad alguna y tener contacto con su piel ya fuera agarrando su brazo tomándole "accidentalmente" de la mano. A su parecer la chica estaba siendo demasiado directa pues en ningún momento dejaba de ver a Naruto como si quisiera comérselo con la mirada.

Por su parte no pudo disfrutar mucho junto a su sempai por estar colocándole atención a la chica, Dios, debía dejar de darle importancia a los asuntos de otros y centrarse en los suyos como el de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para quedarse a solas con su sempai y… - Sakumo-kun. – Despertó de sus pensamientos recibir el llamado de la morena, le vio con leve vergüenza al no prestarle atención. – Hoy estás en las nubes… - Murmuró la joven sonriendo divertida.

– Lo siento Shizune-sempai, debes pensar que soy un grosero… - Sonrió nervioso notando que la morena cortaba distancias entre ellos y se abrazaba con cierta sensualidad a su brazo izquierdo.

– Nada de eso, sólo te decía si quieres venir a mi casa… - Sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción, ¡justo lo que pensaba! – Y ya que estamos solos entonces… - Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos color jade y buscando con la mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba.

- ¿Dónde están los otros dos? – Preguntó con impaciencia, ¿qué era eso?, ¿Naruto se había desaparecido así como así con una desconocida?, ¿tan pronto le estaba superando?

- ¿Eh?, pues, hace un momento Shion-san me dijo que Naruto-kun la acompañaría a su casa así que…

- ¿Qué dirección tomaron? – Preguntó de nuevo dejando ver esa impaciencia en su voz, la chica le vio con extrañeza mientras señalaba con su mano libre la dirección contraria a la que llevaban. - ¡Perdóname sempai, te veo luego! – Fue su rápida despedida mientras salía corriendo hacia aquella dirección, la morena se quedó estupefactada en su sitio no sabiendo qué había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha sido esa reacción?, parecías inquieto porque te fuera robado algo, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión Sakumo-kun… - Susurró sonriendo ante lo que había acabado de presenciar. – Parece una escena de una novela de boyslove. – Murmuró sonrojándose levemente, y es que, ¿cómo no emocionarse?, imaginándose tal hermosa escena que su mente fujoshi procesaba en cuestión de segundos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sin pensarlo ni dos segundos arrancó a correr hacia la dirección que le había señalado la morena, viendo a todas direcciones se mantuvo alerta buscando con impaciencia a la pareja de rubios, menos mal que tenía una buena complexión física por lo que no tenía problemas para respirar mientras mantenía tal carrera. Entonces se detuvo en abrupto procesando lo que en aquel momento estaba haciendo. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza como si de tanto tratar de pensar todo lo que le pasaba ésta explotaría en cualquier momento. - ¡¿Qué me pasa?! – Soltó con molestia sintiéndose estúpido al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Si los encontraba, ¿qué haría?, ¿raptar a Naruto y llevarlo lejos de esa rubia?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso no había pensado al principio de la cita que era necesario que Naruto le olvidara?, entonces, ¡por qué estaba actuando como un idiota tratando de arruinar aquella oportunidad para Naruto de comenzar de nuevo!, ¡¿por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta?!

Apretó con molestia la mandíbula, estaba actuando como un niñato, ¿acaso desde el principio siempre quiso tener a Naruto como alguien que lo amara sin llegar a corresponder estos sentimientos?, ¿qué tipo de mounstro era en el que se había convertido para comportarse de aquella forma tan horrible y egoísta?, ¿por qué?, ¿con qué razón le ha hecho tanto daño a la única persona que le ha querido sinceramente?

Sintió su mirada cristalina, la impotencia, la vergüenza, la ira hacia sí mismo le golpeaban como un remolino de emociones una tras otra haciéndole caer más y más profundo en aquel hueco al que llamaban culpa y de la que siempre trató de huir haciéndose el que no veía nada, el ignorante. – Perdóname Naruto… - Murmuró sintiendo que las disculpas eran pocas para todo lo que el chico Uzumaki tuvo que vivir. – Perdóname por hacerte tanto daño… - Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, se veía azul como la hermosa mirada de él mientras se notaban algunos tintes anaranjados de lo que daba el atardecer, aquellos tintes que le recordaban su color preferido siendo acompañada aquella imagen mental por su brillante sonrisa. – Me pregunto… desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto… - Murmuró llevando su mano derecha al pecho donde se situaba su corazón. - ¿Desde cuándo empecé a ignorar mis propios sentimientos? – Se preguntó cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

Era un idiota.

Un total y tremendo idiota.

Escuchó la sedosa risa de un chico y una chica que al juntarse provocaban una suave melodía, abrió los ojos posando así su verde mirada en la pareja de rubios quienes reían animadamente mientras salían de una tienda con un helado en sus manos. Ambos se veían muy bien juntos, es más, parecía que aquel encuentro fue hecho por el destino para que él se diera cuenta de que era un idiota y que Naruto se diera cuenta que no valía la pena quererle por ello.

Sonrió levemente viéndolos con cierta impotencia, después de todo una relación entre dos chicos no habría funcionado, era asqueroso, él siempre lo decía ¿no?, entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese mounstroso peso de todas sus estúpidas palabras clavarse en su pecho?, tal vez porque siempre se negó a la verdad de que poco a poco estaba siendo hechizado por Naruto.

Muy tarde para darse cuenta. Vio cómo se alejaban, suspiró con desgane y dando media vuelta caminó en dirección contraria deseando llegar pronto a casa y así darse ese tan deseado baño y acostarse a dormir.

Aunque, como estaba su mente en aquel momento dudaba tener una larga noche de sueño.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al llegar a casa se encontró con desánimo que no había nadie en ella y que al parecer esa noche la pasaría tan solo como su corazón, tomó un baño con la intensión de relajarse dejando que el rocío de su regadera tratara de borrar de alguna forma tomo ese remolino de pensamientos que su mente mantenía logrando por lo menos que su cuerpo se relajara; ya teniendo puesto el pijama fue hasta la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador algo para cenar puesto que al parecer no le habían dejado nada preparado.

**Ding, dong.**

Se extrañó al escuchar cómo tocaban el timbre y pensando que tal vez sus padres habrían olvidado algo y habían vuelto por ello, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con desgane preparado para hacer un reclamo del por qué no le habían dejado por lo menos algo de cenar o por lo menos algo de dinero para comprar la cena. – Hey. – Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que frente a él no se encontraba ni su madre ni su padre pero sí un rubio de brillantes ojos azul zafiro que se iluminaban gracias a las luces de su casa. – Perdón por llegar a esta hora-ttebayo. – Se disculpó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Naruto?, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aún sumergido en la sorpresa pues en lo más oscuro de su mente se imagina al rubio pasando una romántica noche junto a la chica llamada Shion.

El rubio como acto de nerviosismo empezó a rascar su mejilla izquierda mientras sonreía abiertamente. – Pues… te vi cuando iba con Shion-chan camino a su casa, así que sentí curiosidad y decidí comprar la cena. – Soltó mostrando el paquete que cargaba con su mano derecha.

- ¿Me viste?, espera un segundo, ¿cómo sabías que no tengo nada de cenar? – Preguntó sorprendido empezando a creer que tal vez Naruto poseía ciertos poderes clarividentes y por ello lo sabía.

– ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?, cuando pasamos por aquí y te diste un baño tu madre me dijo que saldría con tu padre a una fiesta formal así que no estarían en toda la noche, creí que te lo había dicho-ttebayo… - Murmuró llevando su mano libre hasta su barbilla tratando de recordar.

- ¡No me dijiste nada! – Reprendió al rubio molesto por lo confiable que podría llegar a ser.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora-ttebayo!, ¿quieres comer? – Preguntó abriéndose paso hacia adentro dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y caminando hacia la cocina, bufó inconforme por un instante mientras mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido, luego, sonrió viendo fijamente la espalda del chico.

_¿Estabas preocupado por mí tonto?, _pensó sintiendo aquella satisfacción de que los pensamientos de Naruto aún iban dirigidos a él.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor y Naruto sacó un par de hot dogs del paquete para sorpresa suya pues estaba convencido que de nuevo comería Ramen aquel día. - ¿Y Shion-san? – Fue la pregunta que lanzó al aire antes de darle el primer bocado a su hot dog.

- ¿Eh?, ah… está en casa, después de verte me pidió que le acompañara a su casa así que por eso me tardé un poco en venir. – Respondió el rubio manteniendo un tono normal de conversación.

- ¿Y qué pasó?, ¿la besaste? – Preguntó suspicaz observando con detenimiento cualquier gesto que delatara a Naruto. Pero no se esperaba o más bien no deseaba ver aquel sonrojo que se formó en la mejillas del chico.

- ¿Be-Besarla? – _Oye, oye… ¿por qué te sonrojas idiota?, _se preguntó con molestia Sakumo. - ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso-ttebayo?, es más, ¿por qué estabas cerca de la heladería?, ¿no deberías estar con Shizune-sempai? – Debatió el rubio dándole vuelta a la conversación y siendo él quien esta vez hacía las preguntas. Sakumo tragó grueso desviando la mirada de inmediato.

– Ah… eso… pasaba por allí así que… - El rubio entrecerró la mirada y acortando las distancias se acercó hasta dejar sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. - ¿Na-Naruto?, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendido sintiendo que el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón se disparaba de un solo jalón.

- ¿Me crees idiota-ttebayo?, ¡tú y Shizune-sempai se fueron en dirección contraria!, ¡cuando te vi allí yo…!, yo… - Entonces, dándose por fin cuenta de la poca distancias que había entre ambos sus mejillas adquirieron ese tono rosa que tanto le delataba. – Y-Yo… - Por un momento tuvo la intensión de alejarse, claro, Sakumo siempre se mostraba precavido con él por lo que si no se alejaba en aquel instante recibiría un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Tú… qué? – Preguntó el chico de cabello rosa mientras le daba agarre con su mano derecha el brazo izquierdo del rubio antes de que éste se alejara y cambiara el tema abruptamente.

- ¿Sakumo…? – Logró articular Naruto sintiendo que tal vez todo empezaba a tonarse como uno de sus muchos sueños en los que terminaba confesándose a Sakumo y siendo aceptado de forma positiva por éste.

– No me has respondido, ¿tú qué Naruto? – Se estremeció ante la mirada tan seria que mantenían los hermosos ojos verdes de su amado, tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta rasposa y sedienta.

– E-Estaba feliz… de no verte con Shizune-sempai… - Murmuró dejando ver en sus brillantes ojos azules el miedo que sentía en aquel momento, miedo a ser rechazado.

- ¿Feliz? – Fue la pregunta hecha por Sakumo quien vio con leve sorpresa a Naruto. - ¿Estabas feliz? – Uzumaki asintió desviando la mirada.

– Hoy… hoy tenía la intensión de rendirme completamente, tenía la intensión de verte siendo feliz con otra chica y yo aceptando ese hecho, pero… cuando te vi estaba tan feliz que no pude hacerte frente temiendo que tal vez me estaba haciendo ilusiones como muchas otras veces y que mi oportunidad siempre fue mínima. Shion-chan me arrastró hasta su casa y me obligó a contarle toda nuestra historia… gracias a ella tuve la iniciativa de venir hasta aquí, estaba tan nervioso… mis manos temblaban y mi mente estaba en blanco, aún lo estoy… - Vio todas las reacciones del chico frente a él, su mirada llena de emociones, sus manos temblorosas, su voz que se quebraba por instantes, el cómo su cuerpo se veía tan pequeño frente a él incitándole que le rodeara con sus brazos y acunara su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

– Naruto… - Murmuró sintiéndose una vez más un grandísimo idiota al ver todo lo que podía llegar a causar en una sola persona, el cómo podía hacerle sentir mil emociones en un instante, el cómo su amor en vez de disminuir aumentaba con tal intensidad abrumadora. - ¡Sé que es desagradable!, ¡sé que somos amigos!, pero… es imposible para mí el no amarte cada día más, el no querer compartirte con alguna chica, el desear que me veas a mí y sólo a mí… ¡prefiero morir antes que aceptar que no puedo tenerte! – Tales tristes y hermosas palabras fueron dichas por el chico de ojos de un azul cielo combinado con la profundidad del mar dándole un efecto de belleza que sólo ellos pueden tener.

- ¡Naruto! – Cortó Haruno envolviendo entre sus brazos a aquel que le amaba como si no existiera un mañana, acariciando su espalda y respirando el aroma de sus rubios cabellos trató de esperar hasta que el chico se tranquilizara entre sus brazos. – No digas eso… perdóname Naruto… soy un idiota, perdóname. – Murmuró besando con suavidad la coronilla del otro logrando que sus miradas se encontraran directamente. – Perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño… no merezco tu perdón, en realidad no te merezco Naruto… - Dijo con suaves palabras mientras dirigía su mano derecha hasta la mejillas izquierda del Uzumaki. – He sido tanto tiempo tratando de ignorar tus sentimientos que a la final terminé siendo envueltos por éstos… tanto tiempo diciéndome a mí mismo que no podría corresponderte cuando no podía imaginarme el perderte… - Y mientras con voz baja y leves caricias expresaba sus sentimientos a Naruto éste no pudo contener la rebeldes lágrimas que con rapidez surcaban sus mejillas decoradas por bigotes. – Si pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera, lo haría con tal de remediar todo lo que te he hecho… - Suspiró mientras con delicadeza trataba de limpiar aquellos caminos de río salado que deformaban el siempre alegre y sonriente rostro de Naruto. – Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer Naruto?, ¿qué hago para pagar todo lo que has sufrido? – Preguntó acunando entre sus manos el bronceado rostro del Uzumaki, éste le miraba sin mirar aun creyendo que tal vez éste era uno más de sus alocados sueños y que cuando despertara de nuevo se vería sumergido en la horrible realidad en la que siempre vivía, siendo sólo el mejor amigo de Sakumo.

– ¿Estoy soñando-ttebayo? – Fue la pregunta que después de mantenerse callado por tanto tiempo pudo articular. Sakumo sonrió levemente negándole lo que sería la pregunta que estuvo martillando en su mente todo el tiempo. - ¿No?, ¿me estás diciendo que esto está pasando en realidad? – Y el que aún no podía creerlo, en cierta forma se negaba a creer de que a él pudiera llegar tal dicha de ser correspondido por su primer y único amor.

– No… soy Sakumo, el idiota al que siempre has querido y que nunca te ha sabido valorar. – El rubio abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. - ¿Tan increíble es que te corresponda? – Murmuró Sakumo con cierto deje de diversión en su voz, entonces la mirada de Naruto de nuevo se cristalizó pero esta vez contuvo las odiosas ganas de llorar como magdalena y mantener un poco del orgullo de hombre que le quedaba. – Perdóname… enserio, desearía saber qué hacer para remediar todo lo que te he hecho… - Murmuró besando con suavidad la mejilla derecha de Naruto.

- ¿L-Lo que sea? – Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio viendo con cierta vergüenza al peli rosa quien sólo asintió en respuesta. – Entonces… quédate conmigo Sakumo. – Los verdes ojos de su amado brillaron con sorpresa. - ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre-ttebayo!, ¡mírame sólo a mí y déjame quererte por el resto de nuestras vidas! – Soltó recobrando la efusividad que tanto resaltaba en Naruto. Sakumo sonrió, feliz y agradecido de que la persona frente a él era el ser más amable y amoroso de todo el planeta por ofrecerle otra oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

– De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo, para siempre. – Murmuró eliminando las distancias entre ambos y robándole un suave y sedoso beso al otro chico quien parecía un principiante en esto del amor. Lo besó, lamiendo sus labios y mordiéndolos con suavidad, introduciendo su lengua hasta obligarlo a corresponderle, acariciando su sedoso cabello rubio mientras abrazaba su cintura.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué fue tan idiota de perderse tal manjar que recién descubría?, la suavidad se sus labios y su sedosa lengua, todo, era la primer vez que probaba algo que a su parecer era exquisito. Al separarse lo pudo ver respirando de forma entrecortada. – Eso fue increíble-ttebayo. – Murmuró logrando hacerlo sonreír con orgullo, sabía que era buen besador pero le alegraba que Naruto pensara de esa forma. – Es la primera vez que me besan de esa forma, bueno, se puede decir que es mi primer beso así que no sé mucho del tema… - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – Logró preguntar aún en su letargo, entonces, sus sospechas siempre fueron ciertas. _Naruto es virgen. -_ ¿Es tu primer beso?, pero una vez te besaste con Sasuko-chan y creí que tenías algunas chicas con las que ligabas. – Refutó tratando de persuadir aquella historia del rubio.

- ¡Lo de Sasuko fue un accidente!, ¡yo sólo tengo ojos para ti-ttebayo!, ¡siempre has sido sólo tú Sakumo! – Reveló Naruto un poco indignado. De nuevo una sonrisa surcó sus labios. - ¿Acaso no puedes ser más lindo?, ¿qué más has hecho sólo por mí idiota? – Preguntó de nuevo atacando los labios de aquel chico primerizo, y es que ahora Sakumo tenía algo más en mente. _Seré gentil contigo. _Sí, porque con más ansias sentía el deseo de tener a Naruto entre sus brazos, ¿y qué tal?, tal vez lograría su cometido aquella noche.

Porque necesitaba recuperar todas las noches que durmió con él pero en las cuales no se atrevió a sentir su calor, recuperar todos los fines de semanas que no hacía nada más que jugar vídeo juegos, recuperar todas las tristezas que hizo pasar a Naruto y convertirlas en sonrisas porque ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a no perderlo, pero no sólo como amigo, también como amante y como el amor de toda su vida.

* * *

**Ammm, ¿qué les pareció?, hace tiempo que venía pensando en la idea del SakuNaru versión yaoi y como a mi parecer Sakura es la seme de la relación no pude contenerme y hacerlo así :'3 espero les haya gustado, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa pues no sé cómo recibirán este nuevo tipo de escrito y aún no sé si ya alguien ha escrito yaoi de esta pareja antes XD la inspiración me llegó después de hacer mi segundo yaoi SasuHina, porque sí, mi primer yaoi fue de Sasuke y Hinata. **

**Bueno, creo que hablo de más es sólo que estoy ansiosa ya que me quedó azucaroso xD disculpen lo errors de ortografía y también el OoC, amm espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
